


Like You?

by Lucy_Luna



Series: My Memories Came Back in the Form of Someone Else [22]
Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Identity Reveal, Post-Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018), Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 19:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18598336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy_Luna/pseuds/Lucy_Luna
Summary: After a really weird day at school, Miles had just been relieved he got to leave Visions Academy for a bit and catch up with Gwen. That all changes when he arrives at her dance studio and feels a new…connectionspark between them.





	Like You?

In newly too small workout clothes, Miles walked into Gwen’s dance studio and put his bag down in front of the mirror-wall like he always did when he came in for a dance session with his old babysitter. A moment later, from her adjoining office, Gwen, dressed in her usual black leotard and blue tights, entered. Miles turned his head and he was about to say hi when their gazes connected and he was overwhelmed with a tingle that he could only think to describe as  _electricity_. That couldn’t be right, though, could it? He’d never experienced anything like this with Gwen before. With anyone, actually.

Gwen wore an expression of shock, but it was quickly replaced with a fond, almost smug grin. Putting one hand on her hip, she said, “You’re like me, huh?”

Miles gaped. “Like  _you_?” he sputtered out once his voice started to work again. Wholly and entirely confused he began to ask, “What—”

Before he could finish his question, however, Gwen was striding toward him, waving a hand in the air, saying, “—You know, sticking to walls, suddenly you’re a lot more durable, you’ve got this weird little voice in your head that’s super loud and tells you to watch out when you’re about to be in danger…” she trailed off, now standing just inches from him. She cocked her head, assessing. “I don’t suppose you turn invisible, do you?” she asked, clearly hopeful that he did. “Or shock people with currents of electricity?”

Miles put his hands in his hair and his eyes grew to a nearly impossible size. How did Gwen know he’d done all that stuff today? Well, except for being invisible and the electricity thing. He hadn’t done that… Could he turn invisible? Shock people? How would he— Miles shook his head. That could wait. Right now, he had to figure out how Gwen knew all of that stuff had been happening to him today. “Oh my God,” he said, “yeah, how—”

Like before, Miles’s old babysitter was quick to cut off his question and told him, “—I went through the same stuff  _years_ ago when I was about your age.”

“…Is this a puberty thing?” he questioned after a long moment of frowning on his part. If it was, why hadn’t anyone  _warned him_? Surely it was just as (if not more) important to know as how to hide a surprise boner while walking between classes.

Gwen tossed her head back and laughed. She laughed so hard she had to wrap one arm around her middle and use her other to balance herself on the mirror-wall. “Whoah, does that bring back memories!” she said as she regained a little of her composure. Cheeks still flushed pink and a wide smile stretched across her face, she continued, “No, this isn’t puberty and don’t try and tell a girl that if you get your hand stuck in her hair trying to ‘hey’ her.” Leaning in so they were nearly nose to nose, she whispered, “Miles, this is a _spider_ thing.”

“Spider… thing…?” Miles murmured, uncomprehending.

Leaning back, his old babysitter nodded her head. “Can I ask if you were bitten by one lately? Maybe down in the subway?” she asked, almost rhetorically.

“Yeah, actually,” he replied. Recalling how his uncle took him into the subways the night before, he said, “Uncle Aaron took me down to—” Miles stopped abruptly, realizing his mistake. He probably wasn’t supposed to mention the little “adventure” his uncle had taken him on to anyone. Especially not somebody like Gwen, who followed laws and talked pretty regularly with her police detective dad. “Um,” he mumbled, looking away from Gwen and to his reflection in the mirror. It took him a second, and he had to straighten himself out a little to be sure, but Miles was pretty sure he was now taller than Gwen. Only just, but still. If he wasn’t freaking out so hard right now, he’d probably be pretty smug about that. He’d been excited for the day he’d beat his old babysitter for height and be that much closer to a man.

Gwen snickered. “Well, your uncle owes me twenty,” she replied in far too cheerful a tone. “I _told_ him if he didn’t want his little nephew to become a spider person to keep you out of weird, abandoned parts of the subway system.”

“You did?” Miles said, blinking at her. Was Gwen some kind of future-seeing witch? Like the ones in _Macbeth_?

Gwen looked behind her, to her office, still smirking. “Yeah,” she replied, “should we give him a ring? Yeah, let’s call him. This is going to be _hilarious_ to rub in his face.”

Miles still wasn’t sure how all of this could be so funny, but maybe he’d figure it out listening to Gwen and Uncle Aaron talk over the phone. Even so, there was one thing he wanted to be clarified now. Stumbling over his words, he babbled, “I, okay, um, just— Spider person?”

“Yep,” she said. Reaching over, she hooked an arm around his neck and brought him against her side. Smiling at him, her eyes fond and far too amused for his liking, she asked, “Haven’t you figured it out yet, kiddo? I’m Spider-Woman and, if you wanna, I can teach you how to be Spider-Man.”

Miles was sure his brain was short-circuiting. Gwen was _Spider-Woman_? And she thought he should become Spider-Man? Okay, was this some dream? A hallucination brought on by that spider bite in the subway? Oh God, was he still in the subway having some kind of seizure-induced vision? As his mind raced, all he could do was gasp, “ _What_.”

Gwen ran her hand over his head in a soothing motion before dragging him toward her office. “Oh Miles, this is _nothing_ compared to what your uncle’s going to tell you when he hears the news.”

Weakly, Miles repeated, “What.” He honestly didn’t know how his uncle could possibly top his old babysitter revealing herself to be Spider-Woman. Unless, of course, he was about to tell him he was the villain-turned-vigilante the Prowler… Oh God, he _was_ the Prowler, wasn’t he?

How the Hell was this Miles’s life?

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on something else for this series, but this caught me a couple of days ago and I think it's turned out pretty well. Of course, this is set way in the future of this series/universe, but I hope you all like this little glimpse of what Gwen and Miles's future holds :)
> 
> Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think with a comment and/or kudo!


End file.
